The Chat's Trick or Treat
by Alice Pink
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are both spending Halloween alone. But what happens when a wandering cat stumbles upon a blunette in a similar situation as himself? Halloween One-Shot.


It was Halloween night, the time to dress up and celebrate for candy and parties. Paris was chilly and music from few parties echoed through the crisp air.

But during all of this celebrating, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat alone. She laid at the top of her house/bakery, sprawled across her balcony. She wore a black and emerald, witches dress with a matching hat and heeled ankle boots. The top part of the dress was a corset with a long, velvety cape that was green and flowing behind her lacey, black, raged skirt.

"Why don't you call Alya or something, Marinette?" Tikki chimed, flying from behind her.

"Nah." Marinette kept her hands chilling behind her head as she closed her eyes. "She went somewhere with Nino. I don't remember where, but . . . I'm not gonna bother her. They're too cute together anyway. I don't wanna get in the way and spoil their alone time."

"But Marinette!" Tikki flew in front of her, making her slowly open her eyes. "You shouldn't be alone on Halloween."

"There's nothing wrong with it. And I'm not alone, Tikki. I'm with you." She replied, closing her eyes again.

"But you should be out with friends." Tikki protested. "I'm sure you have a friend that's-"

A quick swoop in the air caused Marinette's eyes to shoot open. "What was that?" Marinette interrupted, sitting up with her locks blowing in the air.

She couldn't see anything in the dark. Marinette stood and walked over to the railing, inspecting the streets below; Nothing unusual. She turned her head and noticed a familiar silhouette on a nearby building. He seemed to be thinking intently about something, she noted. He had his thumb under his chin and index finger pressed to his lips.

Marinette formed her hands in a circle around her mouth. "Chat Noir!" She called. Tikki could be seen flying somewhere else in the background.

The black cat noticed her and immediately jumped on over to her balcony, landing on his feet.

"You called?" He flashed a grin.

"What are you doing out on a night like this? Shouldn't Paris's superheroes be at a party or something?" She mentally facepalmed, knowing Tikki was laughing her ass off wherever she was hiding.

"Yeah, I suppose." He agreed. "I would love to be spending Halloween with Ladybug, but she's probably doing something way better and more interesting." Marinette's eyes widened for a moment as she looked away with flared nostrils. "But sadly I don't have fun plans for the holiday."

"Well what are you doing now?" Marinette looked up at him.

"Uh, I was . . . actually sneaking out." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't allowed to go out tonight, but . . . I don't like being locked up." Marinette didn't notice his saddened mood.

She gasped playfully. "Why weren't you allowed out?" A devilish grin appeared on her face. "Were you grounded?Did The Chat Noir do something bad? Did you get in trouble with your parents?" Marinette pouted at him.

"No." Chat's face grew sadder. "My father didn't want me going anywhere. No parties and no trick or treating. He just says I'm not a regular person. I can't be going to things like these. I have to act older. He thinks that Halloween is for kids."

She gave a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm sorry." Marinette sat down on the ground. "So, what are you sneaking off to?"

"You know . . . I'm not sure." Chat Noir sat down next to her. Marinette raised a brow. "I was invited to one party; One of my childhood friends. But I don't know if I really want to go. See, her and I aren't as close as we used to be and most of my friends won't be there. And my dad might find out if I go. There's a good chance that he could and then I might not be allowed to go to sc-you know what . . . I can't tell you all the details. They might give my identity away."

"I understand."

"But since I have nothing else to do and don't wanna stay at home, I'm here, still debating going."

Marinette leaned back on her hands. "You don't sound too enthused. Maybe you should just skip it."

"Yeah. Maybe I will. I could stay here with you instead." He smiled at her, making Marinette's cheeks pinken at the sight of his eyes. "By the way . . . " Chat Noir stared at her. "Why are you all alone tonight? Surely someone as nice as you must have somewhere to go. And you're even dressed up."

"Well I just dressed up for fun. All that Halloween baking with my parents really put me in the spooky spirit." She wiggled her fingers magically. "But sadly, I do not have plans."

"Then we're both in the same boat." Chat's eyes looked her up and down while she relaxed. "But why a witch? You're one of the nicest people I know."

"I doubt that and it's just a simple costume. I didn't have one planned, but I already had this one, so I wore it."

"I guess that makes sense, but you're still too nice to be a witch."

"Then I guess you don't know me that well."

His face got closer. "Maybe I should start."

Both of their cheeks burned.

"W-What? No-o!" She stuttered, pushing him back nervously. "Huh, what do you m-mean by t-that?"

"You're right. I don't know you very well, but here we are." Chat Noir leaned back to lay on the ground, his hands behind his head. Marinette laid down next to him, listening. "What's the chance that we'd meet like this? Out of all the people in this city and on a holiday too . . . what's the chance that I'd stop by you?" He turned his head to look at her. If her face could get redder, it did.

"But what's so special about me?" Her eyes shifted between his eyes and lips.

"That's what I wanna find out."

Marinette gulped, keeping her eyes away from his. "Wha-What do you mean?"

"I'm here, right now . . . with you. No akumas and no one else looking for us. Just the two of us. Let's get to know each other." His face seemed to move closer. "What else could we do on a night like this?"

"Trick or treating?" Marinette suggested, trying to hide her nervous smile.

"Trick or treating? I mean, I guess." He pondered. "Trick or treating could be fun, but I don't wanna wander the streets at night alone with a complete stranger."

"A complete strange?" She looked up to meet his eyes with a little bit of composure returning. "We've been in how many akuma attacks? Evillustrator? Gamer? Glaciator? Do you not remember those incidents? And there were more than that." Marinette crossed her arms. "I mean, getting attacked by monsters because of me seems to be like something someone would remember."

"Of course I remember them. How could I forget?" Chat turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "How could I forget fighting along side you? Your bravery and your strength to stand up against a villain with no suit or powers is something I'll never forget. You aren't even a superhero, yet you have more bravery than me."

"I doubt that." She shook her blushing face, unknowingly inching closer as she looked from his eyes to his lips. "You don't know who I really am or what I am."

Her breath fanned his face. "But I want to. I want to know more." Chat Noir cocked an irresistible smile that made her melt. "I already know you're amazing, but . . . I want more."

Marinette's head shot forward, crashing her lips to his. Chat's eyes widened in surprise, but closed as he deepened the kiss. Marinette's hand griped his collar, her nails digging into the fabric. Her lips pressed harder and she lifted herself so she was laying on top of him, never separating. Chat wrapped his arms around her back, her dark cape covering them.

They used every second and breath they could get, but their lips parted quickly once run out. They both panted, staring at each other. Marinette's eyes flickered from his lips to his glossy eyes.

Chat Noir grinned maniacally. "So I guess you were the one who wanted to know me more."

Marinette scoffed, shaking her head before attempting to pick herself off of him.

"Wait no!" Chat Noir rolled them over, putting himself on top. He pressed his lips against hers before pulling back. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know I was the one who started this. I was the one who wanted to know you better."

Marinette rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her lips. They held that long, passionate kiss before kissing back and forth.

Right there, in the middle of Paris and under the full moon's light, Marinette and Chat Noir made out on a balcony. While everyone else celebrated the holiday with parties and candy, those two found their own happiness in each other. They didn't need a party to make their day and even though they didn't know what they'd be after this, they continued. It was something new, but it wasn't bad.

Chat's clawed hand laid on her outer thigh dragging his nails back and forth soothingly. His other hand held the back of Marinette's head, deepening their kisses. Marinette accidentally moaned when she tilted her head. She froze as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Chat Noir let out a small chuckle as he continued for her, kissing her lips before her chin. Chat traced small pecks across her jawline, giving two above her pulse.. He kissed from ear to ear before making his way back to her lips. With a big one to her lips, he began to kiss down her neck, sucking in a few spots. Marinette's fingers laced into his golden locks, pulling him closer as he pecked his way down to the edge of her corset.

The corset revealed the top few inches of her breasts, accentuating them. Chat smiled and kissed along the edge, making Marinette's breath hitch. His hand rubbed her leg. Marinette moaned some more, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Chat Noir kissed all the way back to her lips. He smiled into them, as he continued to drag his claws up her outer thigh.

Chat Noir's hand slowly rose up while he kissed. The leather wasn't cold, but so comfortingly warm that Marinette almost didn't notice.

Marinette's eyes widened immediately at the feeling of a claw at her waistband. She gasped and pushed him off of her. Chat Noir fell on his back and propped himself up to look at her.

Marinette looked at him before collapsing with a sigh. "Okay, I think we know each other enough." She groaned, biting her lip.

Chat Noir laughed while Marinette laid awkwardly. He sat up and crawled on top of Marinette, hovering over her face.

"It was a good start." He grinned looking down. "I would like to learn more about you, but . . . another time." Chat gave her one last kiss before lifting himself off of her. Marinette held herself up by her forearms and watched him. He stood, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

"What?" She asked, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Trick or treating." He answered. "You were the one to suggest it earlier and now that we know each other a little better," Marinette looked away, her cheeks pink. "We aren't complete strangers to each other

anymore. We can go trick or treating now."

"Oh." Marinette tilted her head to look up at him. She rolled her eyes with sigh as she shook her head. "Fine." She reached her hand up to meet his and Chat Noir pulled her to her feet. "I'll go trick or treating with you."

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. "Better hold on tight, I don't wanna see any ghosts tonight."

Marinette pursed her lips and squeezed his side, holding tight as he sprung off the floor and into the sky, with her hanging on by his side.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for uploading this late. I wanted it finished before Halloween, but I had a lot of homework and was lost on all of it. Ugh, Pre Calc. Gross! Hope you liked it anyway. This was my first try at writing something like this.**

 **-Alice Pink**


End file.
